Love Bites Kataang Son Fic
by SPrime1
Summary: Aang have been in peace meetings and attacking rebels for 5 years. Will Katara stay faithful. If you got love in your sights, watch out LOVE BITES. - Def Leppard Love Bites


Aang just got back from the peace meetings. He hasn't seen Katara for 5 years, and he is worried if she stay faithful.

I DONT OWN ALTA OR LOVE BITES BY DEF LEPPARD.

Aang was in the meeting, the meeting has been going on for hours. He is about to fall asleep.

"What do you think on the matter Avatar?"

"Huh," Aang started. "Oh, I believe that the rebels need to be draw out of the Fire Nation and be put into prisons."

The general nodded. "If that is it, then, gentlemen, these meetings are over." He said with a smile.

Aang did everything he could not to jump out of his chair and run out, but instead he calmly went to shake everyone's hand and then proceeded to leave.

The first thing he thought about when he left was. _Katara._ He hasn't seen her for 5 years, these peace meetings have kept him wrapped up, then again what do you expect from ending a hundred year old war. Aang walked toward his bison.

"Hey buddy." Aang said, Appa just moaned. "I know you haven't been able to fly much but now we can go see Katara." With that Appa perked up and was ready to go. Aang just smiled and hopped on.

As he was about to leave he went to one of the guards at the earth kingdom palace.

"Can you send word that the Avatar is coming to the Southern Water Tribe.

Sokka was on the watchtower when he got the letter. He jumped up and went to go get Katara.

"KATARA!"

Katara turned and was about to slap him. "What Sokka!"

"AANG'S COMING HERE." He yelled and ran out the door.

Katara just looked down, she felt like she couldn't breathe. _Oh no._

Aang landed 2 days after the letter was sent. He was so eager to see all of the gaang. When he landed he saw Sokka and jumped off his bison.

When the two met the shared a bone crushing hug. "Aang, long time no see buddy."

"Same to you Sokka." Aang said as he broke out of the hug. "Do you know where Katara is?"

"Yeah she's in the town's square." He motioned Aang to follow him.

"So how where the peace meetings?"

" _When you make love, do you look in the mirror?"_

"They were good."

" _Who do you think of?"_

"And by good you mean?"

" _Does he look like me."_

"Drop dead boring."

" _When you're alone, do you let go?"_

They both laughed as they walked up to the town square.

" _Are you wild and willing, or is it just for show._

"Katara should be around here somewhere."

" _I don't want to touch you too much baby."_

They looked around and the saw her….with him.

" _Cuz making love to you might drive me crazy."_

"No." Aang said as Katara kissed Zuko.

" _Love bites, Love bleeds."_

Sokka's jaw dropped, they didn't see them, and good thing they didn't.

" _It's bringing me to my knees."_

Aang dropped to his knees. His heart burnt to a crisp. He felt like he had just died. Sokka out a hand on his shoulder.

" _Love lives, love dies."_

"I'm so sorry."

" _It's no surprise._

 _Love begs, love pleads_

 _It's what I need."_

Aang went to the hotel in the outskirts of the town, no one said a word, Sokka knew Aang was broken inside, he felt so bad for him. They went into his room and just sat there. All of the sudden, Aang broke the silence.

" _When I'm with you, are you somewhere else?"_

"I can't believe it." A lone tear ran down his cheek. "She doesn't love me." As he said that more and more tears escape his eyes. Sokka just put an arm around him. He was about to say something when Katara walked in.

" _Am I getting through, or do you please yourself?"_

"Hey Aang….." She started but saw him crying, she turned to Sokka her just shook his head and gave her a look that said 'we need to talk.'

" _When you wake up, will you walk out?"_

Sokka just patted Aang's shoulder and went with Katara through the door.

" _It can't be love, if you throw it about."_

"Sokka was it is, is he ok? Sokka please I care about him."

Sokka lit up. "YOU CARE ABOUT HIM?"

Katar just stood there confused. "Yeah, I do."

"THEN WHY WERE YOU SUCKING FACE WITH ZUKO."

Katara went white, she felt all color leave her face. "Y-you sa-s-saw t-that?"

Sokka shook his head. "Not just me." He motioned to the door.

" _I don't want to touch you too much baby."_

Katara stood there, with tears coming out of her eyes. "Oh no." Was the only thing Sokka as she ran to his door.

" _Cuz making love to you might drive me crazy."_

He just got to the door, Aang was no longer there and the window was open.

" _I know you think love is the way you make it."_

"Oh no." Katara almost ran out the window. "AANG!"

" _So I don't want to be there when you decide to break it."_

Aang was long gone.

Aang was flying on his glider when the winds tore it from him. He had tears in his eyes and he was now without a glider.

" _Love Bites, Love Bleeds."_

Aang fell 10 feet, he got back up but then just fell to his knees.

" _It's bringing me to my knees."_

Aang just sat there, and screamed, screamed at the top of his lungs.

" _Love Lives, Love Dies."_

When he stop scream he just sat there. "Why?" Was the only question he was asking himself.

" _It's no surprise."_

All Aang wanted do to know was just go to sleep and never wake up.

" _Love Begs, Love Pleads._

 _It's what I need."_

Katara walked up to Zuko. Zuko was in the palace sitting on a bench. "What's up Katara."

"We're over."

"What."

"We're over."

Zuko just shrugged. "I knew this day was coming. Who was I to take you from Aang?"

Katara just sat there. "How did you know?"

"Oh please, whenever you two were together, you were ether blushing, playing around, or helping each other." Zuko sighed. "You two are meant for each other."

Katara got up and to Zuko's surprise, smiled. "Thank you for understanding Zuko."

"Yeah, but whenever you two do get back together, please calm him down when he is near me, I want to do against him in the Avatar State." Zuko laughed nervously. "Please?"

"Sure thing."

Aang woke up to the sound of his bison. He was freezing, he tried to get up but he just couldn't. He felt someone put an around around him. He smell a faint scent of hazelnut. _Katara, but what is she doing here._ And with that he went back to sleep.

When he woke up again, he was in a cot with a fire right beside him. He was covered in blankets. He turned to see Katara asleep in the chair next to him, he also saw Zuko.

Aang tried to get out of bed to confront Zuko but before he could Zuko spoke up.

"I'm so sorry Aang."

Aang looked at the firebender, he was just looking at the door, not daring to make eye contact with him. Aang could've sworn he saw a tear run down his cheek.

"I should've never took her from you, I-I-I a horrible ruler and even a worse friend."

Aang then got up and went and hugged Zuko.

"It's good to see you too." Aang said with a smile.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I didn't say that, but...I am willing to forgive."

Zuko nodded. "Thank you, now get back in bed, you're freezing."

Aang softly chuckled as he crawled back into bed and soon he was asleep.

The next time Aang woke up Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, And Katara were all sitting around the fire talking. Aang stayed perfectly still, just to hear what they were saying.

"If you truly love him, he will forgive you."

"Yeah, but I hurt him so badly."

"Sugar Queen look, he loves you, you love him, you messed up, but you are sorry that you did, he will forgive you."

"No he won't" Katara said with a tear going down her cheek.

"Yes I will, and I already have." Aang said without moving anything but his mouth. "You know, I burning up under these." He motioned to the blankets.

He was tackled by Sokka in a hug, when Sokka got up Katara walked up to him. "I'm so, so sorry Aang, I'm sorry that betrayed you, I know I can't ever make it up to you bu…."

Before she could finish Aang grabbed her into a hug. "I miss this." She just cried in his shoulder. "I missed you so much Aang."

He just nodded. "I know, but I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know." Katara was still in Aang shoulder, when Aang pulled back and kissed her. When the kissed ended the only thing left to say was.

"I love you, Katara, so much, don't ever forget that."


End file.
